Exciting day
by cinder.fox.shadow
Summary: Title sucks. Takuma has something planned for Aidou. If anyone cares, it's my first Vampire knight fan fiction.


Hanabusa was walking around the night dorm looking for something to do. Seeing how his cousin, Akatsuki, was asleep along with the other vampires, so he thought, and was think about going around the town and started down the stairs think he'd be back close to two or three in the evening, but what he didn't notices was someone was watching him. Hanabusa was walking by the day classroom and was spotted by Yuki who was writing down notes in class.

"Aido? What's he doing up so early?" Yuki asked her self, staring out the window.

"Yuki what are you looking at?" Sayori asked, Yuki quickly turned,

"Sorry, what did you say?" She replied smiling, awkwardly, one hand on her head.

"What were you looking at?" Sayori repeated.

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all." Yuki assured quickly.

"Yuki, Sayori! Pay attention." Their teacher instructed holding the schoolbook and a piece of chalk.

"Yes, sir." The said and looked forward.

What's Aido doing? He should be sleeping; I hope his not planning on drinking anyone's blood. I'll go look for him after school.

The day draw on and Yuki's classes end, Hanabusa was in the town walking without a thought as to where he was going. He walked by the ice cream place and decided to try a bit of it. He walked inside and ordered a bowl of vanilla and walked to a table and began to eat.

"Where'd you put it?" A man yelled from the table behind him.

"I just had it, give me a moment to find it." A girl said looking around the table, head turning to look.

"You lost it! You idiot!" The brown haired man shouted anger rising.

"Sorry, sorry! Please give me a chance to find-." The blonde began.

"Shut up and find it!" The man ordered.

"Is there a problem here?" A worker asked looking over to them.

"Mind your own business!" The brown-eyed man yelled. "Hurry your ass up and find my money!" He yelled to the girl, who was rapidly looking around the floor and table.

"Please, I'll find it." She whimpered crawling the floor.

Hanabusa listened and became annoyed, he looked on the floor and saw the girl fear written on her face.

"What are you looking for, kid?" Hanabusa asked looking innocent.

"A-." The girl began.

"Non of you damn business, blondie!" The man spat standing up towering over the girl. "Hurry up you stupid girl! I need that money now!"

"If you need the money why don't you help look?" Hanabusa subjected looking up.

"Why don't you shut up, blondie!" The man growled.

"Call me blondie all you want, it won't do anything to shut me up." Hanabusa assured moving his hair back into form.

"That so." The man began. "Then I guess I better beat you, so you'll understand." The man threatened and grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up from his seat.

"Please sir, no violence." The girl pleaded and grabbed the other arm, which formed a fist.

"Hey man let him go." A voice called.

"Yeah, he was only trying to help." Another called.

"Shut your mouth's." The man commanded and turned back to Hanabusa. "Now then, lets see if you'll obey now."

"No! Please don't hurt him." The blonde begged squeezing tightly.

"Shut up and let go!" The man hissed throwing the girl back, landing her on her side.

"You can't treat a girl like that." Hanabusa commented drawling the man's attention to him.

"Who said I couldn't." The man growled pulling him closer.

"The law, people and me." Hanabusa answered calmly.

"This should shut you up!" The mad man assumed throwing a punch.

Hanabusa was about to fight back, but a gun was risen to the man and he stop mid-air. "Who the hell?"

"Zero? What are you doing here?" Hanabusa asked surprised face.

"Zero! What are you-put that way you could hurt someone." Yuki called running to his side.

"If this guy lets him go, I may consider it." Zero replied narrow eyes on the man.

"Now, now Zero. There's now reason to hurt anyone." The head master assured putting a finger on the gun and pushing it down. "Now then, Please release my student." He said smiling.

"Fine. Come on idiot, we'll talk about this later." The man said getting go of Hanabusa and walking towards the door.

"Now you on!" A policeman called walking up with another one. "We just saw a poster of you and apparently you're wanted for murder, so if you don't mind coming with us peacefully, we might be gentle."

A few minutes past and the police left with the girl and the man. Zero, Yuki and the head master were look at an annoyed Hanabusa who was frowning.

"Okay now that that's over, mind telling us why you were off of school campus?" Zero growled eyes narrow, glaring at the teen.

"Yeah, why were you? You should be sleeping." Yuki added.

"I couldn't, so I decided to take a walk." Hanabusa replied.

"Maybe, but you still shouldn't be in town, you could of walked around the campus." The head master addressed.

"Zero and Yuki said if I came daring the day they'd blow my brains out, or at least Zero did." Hanabusa explained.

"Doesn't mean you can come into town." Zero hissed.

"Fine." Hanabusa sight and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Yuki asked.

"I'm tired, so I'm going back to school, see ya." Hanabusa called running out the door.

Hanabusa was now at the night class dorms walking through the door. It was eight and everyone was sitting or standing around the couch. The door opened and Hanabusa walked in.

"Hey Hanabusa, where have you been?" Takuma asked as his friend entered.

"I was in town." Hanabusa called walking over tried slightly.

"Town? Why were you in town?" Takuma asked sitting next to him.

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to visit, anything wrong with doing that?" Hanabusa commented leaning against the couch.

"That depends, did you attack anyone?" Takuma questioned sharply, yet friendly.

"More like attacked me, so guy threatened to beat me up, but as luck had it Zero came in and stopped him." Hanabusa said fake innocents.

"Zero?" Takuma repeated.

"Yeah, Zero, Yuki and the head master came to the ice cream place and stopped me from hurting the freak." Hanabusa explained

"So you were going to hurt him." Kaname assumed making Hanabusa jump.

"Lord Kaname?" Hanabusa announced surprise in the tone.

"Were you planning to hurt the man?" Kaname asked with little emotion.

"No, I mean if he didn't let go I would of, but only because he didn't take the warning." Hanabusa said in defense.

"I see." Kaname sighed. "A least you're not lying about it."

"Why would I be lying?" Hanabusa asked straightening his back.

"I followed you." Takuma announced calmly.

"You what?" Hanabusa half shouted.

"I followed you, because I didn't want to let you get yourself in trouble." Takuma added standing up.

"Creeper." Hanabusa mumbled annoyance in the voice.

"Hey, I was kind to care to not get you in trouble with Kaname." Takuma commented hand on his hip. "Hanabusa?"

"Oh, sorry I was thinking." Hanabusa said looking up.

"Whatever you say." Takuma sighed and headed towards the stairs. "Come on, day his closing in."

"Is it really that late?" Hanabusa asked surprised.

"Yeah." Ruka sighed. "You really can't tell time." She added following the others.

"Oh, by the way Akatsuki feeling sick so come and sleep in my room." Takuma announced walking with his hands behind his head.

"What about Shiki, where's he gonna sleep?" Hanabusa asked following.

"He's doing a photo shot tomorrow and left already." Takuma assured. "Come on Hanabusa, or I'll lock you in the hall way." Takuma teased opening the door to his and Shiki's room.

Hanabusa walked in and looked around and saw both beds. "Which bed is yours?" He asked.

"That one." He replied pointed over and then walking to the bed. "Shiki may not like you sleeping on his bed so you can sleep in mine with me.

"Um…okay, I guess." Hanabusa replied walking over and sitting next to the blonde.

About five minutes past and Takuma was reading his book, while Hanabusa was laying down trying to sleep. Takuma put his book away and laid a little to close to his friend who shifted away.

"Hey you awake Hana?" Takuma asked putting his hands behind his head as he laid down.

"Don't call me Hana." Hanabusa growled playfully.

"Fine." Takuma sighed a silence fell. "Hana." He teased.

"Don't call me that." Hanabusa growled again.

"Alright, anyway you awake?" Takuma asked.

"Obviously." Hanabusa replied.

"I'm bored, anything to do." Takuma asked playing with his hair.

"Sleep, or shut up." Hanabusa answered shifting to face the other side.

"That's not nice." Takuma teased sitting up.

"If your bored read your book, and let me sleep." Hanabusa sighed.

"Or I could _do_ you." Takuma laughed.

"Do it and die." Hanabusa threatened.

Takuma sighed and laid back down and soon after Hanabusa fell asleep. An hour past and Takuma was still asleep, it was maybe eight in the morning and he still laid awake in bed. He looked over at the sleeping vampire beside him.

"I wonder if his really asleep." Takuma said to himself, he shifted and leaned over Hanabusa, who was lying on his side. "Hey you awake?" He asked, no answer. "Hanabusa?" He tried again, still no answer. "Hana, are you awake?"

"Don't call me Hana." His friend growled more anger then playful.

"Sorry, I can't sleep." Takuma replied.

"So you woke me up for?" Hanabusa asked eyes closed.

"Entertainment." Takuma finished happily.

"Read a book." Hanabusa replied.

"Too bored to read." Takuma assured.

Hanabusa new that if Takuma wanted to be entertained but wont read, there was nothing that could satisfy him.

"Fine something, or someone else to mess with." Hanabusa commented and snuggled into the sheets.

Takuma thought for a moment and decided on a thought, he won't let Hanabusa sleep and there were many ways he could do that with his certain idea. Hanabusa was grabbed and turned over onto his back, and when he looked up Takuma was towering over him.

"Um…Takuma?" Hanabusa asked.

"Yes, Hanabusa." Takuma smirked pinning the teen beneath him.

"What are doing?" Hanabusa asked dull faced, staring up.

"Question is- who are you doing." Takuma rephrased. "And it you." He added.

"What?" Hanabusa asked growing tense.

"Silly boy, I said I was going to _do _you." Takuma smiled, he leaned closer to Hanabusa and kissed his cheek.

"You can not be serious." Hanabusa commented fear slightly rising to the surface.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful not to draw blood. Unless you a virgin." Takuma assured. "Are you?" He asked after thinking about it.

"A little to personal." Hanabusa replied swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Shocking, but still I'll be gentle." Takuma said leaning up again.

Takuma looked around and grabbed his necktie and before Hanabusa could ask to why, Takuma tied it around his mouth preventing him from talking. Takuma leaned down into Hanabusa's ear.

"Say something if you don't want this." He whispered, Hanabusa tried but failed. "Thought so, okay don't worry leave every thing to me."

Takuma bit on Hanabusa's ear, without fangs, and licked the flesh in his mouth, Hanabusa squirmed but Takuma kept on. After he finished the ear Takuma moved down to the green shirt that Hanabusa was wearing and started to unbutton it. When the shirt was done he looked over the body and saw that there was barley any signs of muscle and leaned back by the younger boy's neck, he licked down the body until he heard a moan escape Hanabusa's throat.

"Some one's having fun." He smiled leaning up again, he saw that his friend was trying to speak and decided to untie him. "Come again?"

"Why am I the uke?" Hanabusa growled playfully.

"Because I came up with the idea." Takuma teased and returned to the chest taking in a nipple.

Hanabusa closed his eyes as the light sucking turn harder and moaned. Takuma smiled against the flesh and moved his hand to squeeze hard on the other, Hanabusa almost yelled from the sudden pain, but shut his mouth quickly. Takuma smiled and started kissing down the stomach dipping his tongue into the pit causing another moan. Hanabusa felt like he was being tortured, the kisses were followed by licks and the hand of his semi was tugging on his pants.

"Takuma?" Hanabusa said, seeing the other move up.

"Hanabusa, you don't mind if I…" Takuma replied tugging harder on the green pants.

"You're the semi, do what you want." Hanabusa answered with a smile.

"You may regret that." Takuma warned and moved down.

Takuma had his mouth gripping the pants and tugged them down until they could be pulled right off. Hanabusa turned his head away as Takuma stared at his members, and seeing the smirk cross his face, Hanabusa felt more embarrassed. Takuma saw the reddened face and crawled up to kiss the other, their tongues battling one another, Takuma winning, and explored the moist mouth. Hanabusa moaned when the other's hand gripped his manhood and squeeze. Their kiss broke and Takuma returned to the members.

Takuma removed his hand and replaced it with his mouth, Hanabusa yelped. As the tongue moved over the head, the other's hands squeezed what wasn't in his mouth.

"T-Takuma, your mouth is amazing." Hanabusa commented, after bucking into the other's mouth.

Takuma removed his mouth and flipped Hanabusa over. "Only natural, I've been playing this out for awhile, after I found out Akatsuki was feeling bad." Takuma added.

Hanabusa felt hands move down his spine and shivered. The hands then moved to his bare ass and slapped suddenly forcing him to bury his face in the pillow. Takuma moved his body to where his members were pressing at the other's entrance, Hanabusa was about to say to prep him first, but the other slammed into him.

"Ow!" Hanabusa yelled gripping the pillow harder. "You said you were gentle." He announced.

"You said you weren't a virgin, so why be gentle?" Takuma purred enjoying the warmth.

"I am a virgin." Hanabusa muttered.

"Sorry, are you ready yet?" Takuma asked grabbing the teen's hipping.

"Ready for what?" Hanabusa replied, confused.

"Never mind, just relax." Takuma smiled and moved his hipping back and forth.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Hanabusa yelped feeling like his body was burning.

"The pain will fade." Takuma assured and moved quicker.

Takuma was true to his words and the pain faded and revealed an unbearable feeling of pleasure. Hanabusa was in heaven, hot and sweaty heaven, he moved his hipping up as a certain spot was hit, Takuma took notice and aimed there every time with more force. Hanabusa felt something flow inside of him and soon he climaxed. Takuma seeing his lover climax made him cum again. Takuma pulled out and moved to Hanabusa's side then pull the blankets over them. No words were spoken and they fell asleep.


End file.
